When Lucius Decides To Help
by ArtsyShan
Summary: Harry is going out with Lucius-when Lucius says that he knows who Harrys soul mate is. But get this: It's not him. Harry is sad at first, but with Severus help, can he find out who it is? HP/SS small HP/LM Yaoi BoyXBoy don't like don't read.
1. Four Words

**With Lucius' Help**

**Okay, so I had this really weird dream, and, well, voilà! A new story! This is a Severus Snape/Harry Potter story, but does mention Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter. Hope you enjoy! It's written in Harry POV but might have some Lucius' POV and Sev POV thrown in.**

I was eagerly waiting for him to come home. Him. Lucius Malfoy, my boyfriend of two years. After the war, I had not only 'come out' as people say, but admitted my love for Lucius.

I don't know really what I love about him. His silky hair, his perfected speech, damn, even his _smell _ turns me on.

Today was our anniversary, and I was cooking spaghetti on the stove. It was his favourite.

Maybe I should explain exactly what happened after the war?

Okay. After the killing curse rebounded we all had a great time. I think we had parties and festivities for a month all over the world.

And of course, _Harry Potter _was expected to go to all of them.

After the partying was finally done, I went back to Hogwarts for my final year, and had a very odd experience of becoming friend with Draco.

He invited me to his house for the Christmas Holidays since The Weasley Clan were off visiting Charlie in Romania on the Dragon Reserve.

I had an even odder experience meeting the real Lucius Malfoy, while going through Christmas festivities with Draco, and his boyfriend Blaise.

Needless to say I fell hard for Lucius and he me.

What happened afterwards is rather a blur. But I do remember waking up in different beds all over the manor with Lucius next to me naked, countless times.

I told everyone about it, and Lucius started to warm up to the Weasley's and Hermione. I even became friends with Severus. Imagine that!

So that's how I got here today, in a small house in Hogsmeade, with three bedrooms, (one for us and to guests), a small but comfortable living room and kitchen. It also had two bathrooms,and an underground swimming pool.

It was a bit much for me, all I ever wanted was a simple house, and to be with someone who loves me.

I heard the floo roar to life, and saw my wonderful boyfriend step out.

I stirred the spaghetti some more before walking over to him, and wrapping my arms around him.

My day started going downhill, when he first refused my hug, and said the exact four words, no one in a couple ever wants to hear. And once they do, it breaks their heart.

He said "We need to talk."

**So? What do you think?**

***Dives to floor to avoid rotten fruit***

**Aw come on, it wasn't that bad.**

**I promise it will get better. Now **

**!REVIEW!**

**\/**


	2. Explanation

**When Lucius Decides To Help**

**So. I was really bored and decided to write. Thank you for the reviews! You know I hate having to write this kind of scene, it's just so sad! But I know I have to for the happy ending later!**

**Oh yeah. This scene is kind of based off of _Taylor Swifts Last Kiss. _For all of you Taylor Swift fans I love you! And for the non-Taylor Swift fans...* Shrugs* each to their own I suppose. And just so you know, Harry+Lucius become friends later on. So get on with the story.**

**Oh and last time I forgot...**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned Harry Potter. Nor do I make any money off of it. Otherwise Harry Potter would have a lot more gayness to it, and I would be rich. **

**Enjoy!**

_**Lucius POV:**_

I hated doing this to him. I loved Harry Potter do not get me wrong, but this was necessary. Harry and I were very good to each other over the years, and I hope that soon we can become friends again.

But I have to do this, as much as I disliked to.

I had found Harry's magic calling out to it's soul-mate a week ago, and I had also found that his soul-mate wasn't me.

So, all week I searched for information on who it was, until I found it- Severus Snape.

Being a Malfoy, I became curious about the situation. If they were soul-mates, then why were they so horrible to each other over the years?

Walking to the Ministry library one day at lunch, I was determined to find out.

Another thing about being a Malfoy, it also gave me the means to satisfy my curiosity.

I walked right in and went to the section for soul-mates.

Most of the volumes were on finding your soul-mate, or how to recognise when you have met them.

I found only one, dusty old book that gave all different kinds of information on soul-mates as you could possibly get. It was called _Soul-mates: Over-age and Under-age._

It looked perfect. Then there was a chapter called: _An Overage-Under-age relationship._

There wasn't a lot of text, like there was in the other chapters. It could barely be called a paragraph, let alone a full chapter.

It read:

_If two soul-mates meet when one is under-age, then the link is closed off. The bond will not be able to be felt, until both are of age, and can make decisions for him/her self. It is likely, that if after one year of becoming of age the persons magic will search for the others. If it does not come in contact with it's soul-mate, then it settles for the person closest in personality with their soul-mate._

_If it can not find anyone to relate to their soul-mate, then it starts to weaken and thin out. In no less then five years, the magic of said person will diminish completely, until s/he becomes a muggle._

I shuddered at the thought of being a muggle. That would most definitely be horrifying.

So was that who I was? A replacement of Severus? I wish I could get angry, but really, it's not their fault. All it means, is that while Harry was a child the link closed off. Which I think is rather sensible.

But what of Severus? It seemed that if I didn't give Harry up, then Severus would become a muggle, and that would be rather sad. He wouldn't even know why.

So instantly the gears in my head started turning, as I started plotting. I was going to get those two together, no matter what.

After all, I wasn't put into Slytherin for nothing.

**Harry POV:**

"_We need to talk." _

"What about?" I ask, trying to prolong the inevitable.

"Us." He said it silently, and like it left off so much more to discuss, and in a way I suppose it did.

I cringed. "Okay." I sat down on one of the couches, and he sat down in his personal chair.

I made fun of him for that chair. He only loved sitting in it, and I think he became rather attached to it. No one sits in the chair, even people who don't know that it's his.

They just seem to sense his presence in it.

"First I want to say that this is hard for me to say bu-"

"Just spit it out." I said through my teeth.

"We need to break up." He said it, looking at the floor.

"Why?" I ask. It doesn't look like he wants to answer. But if he's going to break up with me, I at least deserve an explanation, right?

"Because you need your soul-mate." He said still looking at the floor.

I was a little put off. I thought he was going to say something about work, or just needing to be alone for a while. I was not expecting him to say anything about soul-mates.

"W-what? I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you correctly."  
>"But you did." He says standing up, looking down at me. "You have a soul-mate, I know it. I can feel your magic reaching out for his. And trust me, when I say that I want it to be, but it isn't me. I can't tell you exactly who it is though."<p>

To say I was shocked was like saying Ron was a Weasley, and Hermione was a Granger.

"You can't mean that. I love you!" I say shouting at him, begging him to understand.

"I know. And I you. But you only think you love because I am close into personality with your true soul-mate. Please Harry do not make this any harder than it has to be."

He waved his wand, and I saw a suitcase fly down the stairs. His clothes zipped into it, and a few other personal belongings.

He gave me one last hug, and one last kiss on my unresponsive lips. He walked to the floo and grabbed a handful of the green powder on the side.

"Goodbye." then "Malfoy Manor!" a burst of flames, and he was gone.

I couldn't believe it. Not anything. It couldn't be possible.

The truth hit me like a wall. A very painful wall. I was knocked to my knees by the sheer force of it.

I walked slowly up the stairs to our- no my room.

Nothing seemed changed, but I knew better. I looked in the closet, and I still saw some shirts and trousers in there.

I pulled them out and examined them. They were clothes that I had given him. A green button up shirt with sleeves, a tight fitting grey shirt that had matched his eyes.

There were his first pair of jeans, some black plaid night pants he wore almost constantly. I almost broke down when I saw his Gryffindore shirt.

After coming to so many of my Quidditch games, he decided to simply get a Gryffindore sweatshirt, and use it when I was in games against either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

I yanked it off the hook, and after removing my own shirt, I put it on.

It still smelled like him.

I grabbed the night pants, and did the same with them. I also picked up the pillow he always slept with for good luck.

I padded downstairs quietly, not a tear in sight. I don't know why I was being so quiet. It's not like there was anyone else here to care.

I sat in his favourite chair, feeling him surround me, and instantly feeling safe. I already missed him so much, I don't know how I would survive.

How could he think that I ever loved anyone else? How? When I loved him so completely.

I brought his pillow up to my face, and lay down on the chair. It was a very comfy chair.

That's when the tears started.

I started remembering everything about him that I loved. It truly was everything. Right down to his smell. Why did he leave?

I don't know how long I spent like that. Sitting in his chair, crying, wrapping myself around the pillow that still smelled like him. Eventually Severus showed up. I remembered that he was coming over for supper, but the memory was distant, and it didn't make itself known in my head.

He immediately went to the kitchen, and put out a fire I just saw that was raging. I remembered the spaghetti. Oh well. I didn't need to eat it now. Didn't need to eat it ever again.

After he made sure the flames were gone, Severus came back over to kneel beside me.

We had actually become good friends over my time dating Lucius.

"What's wrong? Why isn't Lucius here?" He asked, pulling me into a sitting position.

"He-he-he won't be coming back. He-he left." I stuttered out. Saying it was worse than feeling it. I saw his eyes go hard. And he asked me why he'd left.

"I'm not sure. He said some cock-bull story about my soul-mate or whatever. I think he was just making excuses."

I pulled Lucius' shirt off, and sat there shirtless, in front of Severus.

This should have embarrassed me. It should have made me blush, and scurry for a shirt. I should have been nervous.

But at that point, I couldn't feel anything, I was numb.

Severus nodded, and went upstairs quickly. Robes billowing behind him, as always. I just sat there. Didn't bother moving.

I barely bothered breathing.

I gave up everything for Lucius. My old friends, Quidditch, my job (not that I really cared for that).

He was my everything.

And now he was gone.

Severus came back down with what I recognised as my suitcase. I wondered if we were going somewhere. He grabbed a hold of my wrist, and apparated somewhere.

At first I was a little preoccupied with the squeezingness, and I tightly shut my eyes. When I opened them, I realized I was at Severus' house.

Or mansion I should say.

I remembered it from a while ago when Lucius and I visited. It had seven bed rooms, five bath rooms, a potions lab, an attic, a kitchen, three living rooms, a snake room, a small owlery, and a testing chamber where he tested things from his potions lab.

Oh, and the dungeons. Can't forget the dungeons.

"You are too be staying with me." He said as I looked at him questioningly. "I will not allow you to burn down your own house simply because _HE_ left you."

I nodded. You can go choose a room to sleep in. I would suggest one close to my chambers, if you understand what I mean.

I nodded again, and took off in the direction of the bedrooms.

"Oh and Harry?" I turned back. "They're the other way."

I turned around and walked the other way instead, this time, definitely towards the bedrooms.

I chose a room that was painted a silverish colour. It had a gold band go around the room though, so it was a nice wallpaper choice.

I sat the suitcase on the floor. And, taking off my trousers and socks, I decided to get some sleep.

**Severus' POV:**

How could he? No. How dare he? How dare he break up with Harry, just because he thought that the boy-no young man- had a soul mate? If Harry had a soul mate, then wouldn't they know by now.

Of course, they could have been under-age when met, but that was highly unlikely. Only very powerful wizards had soul-mates.

Was it my fault? No. I didn't ask for this to happen. True, after Lucius and Harry had started going out, I had always had a little crush on him. But I was still nice to them.

I didn't try to sabotage them or anything.

I was even a best man at their wedding.

No. This certainly wasn't my fault, but I was going to fix it.

Then I spotted a little silver cat on my sofa.

I'd only ever seen one silver haired, blue eyed cat once. And that was an animagus.

"Lucius!" I shouted at it. It stopped bathing itself, and transformed into a man, sitting cross-legged on my sofa.

"Yes?"

"What the fucking hell did you do?" He knew that wasn't good. I only swore when I was very, very mad. "I am sure he told you. He has a soul-mate. And he needs to go find him."

"He can't have a soul-mate. Why would he love you, if he had a soul-mate?" I snarled.

He put his hands up. "Just listen. One night I felt his magic reach out to someone, and I knew it wasn't me. So I searched it up at the Ministry library, and I realised he was trying to find his soul-mate. He met his soul-mate when he was under-age, so the bond didn't make itself known. But now that he is of age, it is searching again. If he doesn't find his soul-mate, then his soul-mate will become a muggle, because unlike him, it couldn't latch on to someone with the same personality as him, because no one has his personality."

I shook my head. "Okay then. Who's his soul-mate?"

He shrugged, and stood up. " I don't know, someone. I need you to help him though. Please?" He asked.

"I shall do it." I said raising my head. "But not for you. For him."

And with that, he left. I sighed.

What did I get myself into?

**Like it? If so tell me what you liked. What you didn't like. **

**And does anyone want to give a few challenges? Anyone? **

**No? Okay. But it's open.**

**I have a Draco/Harry story on the way (one-shot)**

**And another in progress by the way. **

**This chapters review question:**

**Review, and tell me your favourite Harry Potter Pairing!**

**Do it!**

**Now!**

**Yes, Right Now!**

**It will only take a few seconds, and will **

**bring the next chapter on quicker! **

**So do it!**

**!Blnah!**


	3. First Day

**When Lucius Decides To Help**

**I apologize for the long wait, but I was visiting my brother in Montana (USA), and I couldn't really do much – there's little internet out there. And my computer being the crappy computer it is, died as soon as we got there. I hope this makes up for it though! Answer the review question at the end please! And enjoy!**

**BTW: Parsletounge is bolded.**

Harry POV:

I woke up feeling that I hadn't slept very well at all. And I realised why when I moved to get up. Luc- _HE _said it probably because of all that I spent on the run from Voldemort. See, every time I feel in danger (whether physical or emotional) I sleep in a tightly curled ball. It's not that comfortable, but I have no control over it.

I rubbed sleep from my eyes, and a cold, hard, fog drifted over my mind. Professor Dumbledore told me what this was one of the many times I had been in his office. It is when you feel the great loss of someone you loved – the fog was meant to help dull the pain.

And it was meant to get worse. Much worse.

He told me that he had felt it twice, once for his lover, and once for his sister. I can't imagine having to feel this twice. Once was enough for me, and I had only just experienced it.

Footsteps heading my way snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Severus must be coming to check up on me." I thought.

And sure enough, he opened the door to my room a few minutes later. Wearing his usual black robes and black shirt and trousers, he didn't seem as menacing as he did when I was at school.

Maybe it was the eyes that had soften, as Severus no longer tacked me as a clone of my father. Maybe it was his hair, that looked softer in the soft light – away from the dungeons and potions fumes of Hogwarts.

Or, it could have simply been that, now he had done something nice for me, I was finally seeing the better side of him. Whatever the reason I was very grateful.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked. That confused me. My pain had not gotten any better, if that was what he was asking. But he knew me better than that. Surely he knew that one night would not fix it?

"I see you do not remember. You woke up in the middle of the night screaming. I apologize for having to hit you in the face, but I had no other means to knock you out. Your magic burned away the sleeping potions, and you were fighting tooth and claw."

I smiled. He probably did not know that he had gotten off lucky with that. Had my magic been attacking not only for defence, it would not be him apologizing to me.

"It is fine Severus. As I do not remember it, I also do not feel any pain. You might as well forget about it. It is not worth the time."

"If you're sure..."

"I am."

"Well good." He still hadn't moved from the door. "I will be in the potions lab, the full moon is soon, and you should know I still make the Wolfsbane potion for Lupin. I shall be testing it out, trying to make the drink stronger, and possibly taste better. I trust you know where everything is?"

He still made the potion for Remus? That was news. I hadn't seen him in a few years. Maybe I'll get to soon. Anyway, back to the task at hand. Do I know my way around? If yesterday was anything to go by... Probably not...

"I see that maybe my trust was mislead." He conjured a map on a rolled up piece of paper, and handed it to me. "If an area is marked in blue, you must not go there." and with that,he left.

I unfolded the parchment after watching him go.

Only one room was marked in the blue. the Gryffindore part of me, told me to go ther anyway. The Slytherin soad to keep away.

Slytherin won. And it was just as well, I really didn't want to see what was in the dungeons.

I looked the map over, and saw that my earlier thought of all the rooms in the house had been wrong. Severus seemed to have added a green house next to the snake house. I headed out that way, after changing into regular clothes, wanting to visit the snakes and see the addition.

It was easy to find my way using the map. There were little footsteps and names showing you where someone was. A lot like the Marauders Map – just for Snape Manor.

The Snake house was as I remembered it. Much like a tropical green house, it had exotic plants everywhere you looked. To the untrained eye, it would look as though there were no anmals here. But the trained eye, could see the twitch at the end of a 'vine' here, or hear the soft rustly of leaves that had something sliding on top of it.

All the snakes in the house lived here, except for the giant guard snake in the dungeons. But it rarely left the dungeons, because bright light hurt its eyes, ( i mean, it did live in the dungeons. Maybe that's a possible reasn Severus hates the light?)

Anyway, I played with the snakes for a while. One, a small dark red one with a black zig zag pattern down its back seemed to take a liking to me. Her name was Selina.

"**So how long have you lived here?" **I asked her, as she curled her way up my arm.

"**For a while Masster Harry. Ssseverusss keepsss usss all for a reasson. I can hear when people or animalsss are closse. He ussess me when tracking."**

She had gotten to the crease in my elbow, and was stretching up to become face to face with me.

Of course Severus would have his reasons. He had reasonable reasons for everything that he does, says dresses, even how he acts. I figured this out a long time ago.

But what does that say of why he is letting me stay here?

I am thankful to him. Because I think that both of us could safely say that I would still be in _his_ favourite chair, wearing _his_ clothes right now, had it not been for Severus. My house might have burnt down, or maybe not, but I would have still been there, oblivious to everything.

I'm genuinely surprised I could get up today. But for some reason, the pain isn't as bad as I had thought it would be.

Which only succeeded in making me feel guilty with myself. Because, you know that feeling you get when a friend has a dead realitive, and tells you about it? You want to care, and feel like you should care, becaus eit's your best friend - bu, it doesn't really effect you, so you can't really? And then you feel guilty for not caring? That's how I was feeling right then.

Not a lot else happened that day. I talked to the snakes for the rest of the morning (Selina introduced me to her family), then ate lunch in one of the living rooms with one of the house-Elves – Doery – as she fretted over how skinny I was. She reminded me much of Molly, and I thought the two would get along well.

After lunch, I checked out the other bedrooms, not including Severus' (because I wasn't going to invade his privacy!). One looked like it was used mostly for Draco, but it was really rather dusty– as if it hadn't been used in a quite a while.

Then there was the one I was using, and I skipped over Severus' as I thought he wouldn't like my going into his personal privacy, more than I already was.

One of the four remaining bedrooms was identical to my own. Only the walls were a soft red colour, and the gold band from my room was a shining purple.

I can't imagine why someone like Severus – namely, the fact that they don't like socializing for any reason, with anyone except close friends – would need all this space. It really was just a waste, while there were people all over the country homeless and helpless, both muggle and wizard I'm sure.

I asked Selina about it and she said **"All pure blood familiesss have big manssionsss, mossst to sshow that they have a lot of money. Asss, in many placesss, money meansss power. There used to be ssseventeen bedroomss, and potionsss lab for each family member. Ssseverusss had them redone to the sssnake housse, and a few knocked down to build one big lab for himsslef."**

Doery, who seemed to also take a liking towards me (as almost anything did), appareted to where I was saying that Severus wanted to have dinner with me in the living room I had eaten lunch in earlier. I looked at the map and saw Severus' name pacing.

Walking quickly to the room, as to not be late, I asked myself what Severus wanted to talk about – and again why he was helping me. He was Slytherin after all. Was it not smart to be wary of an ulterior motive that Slytherins always had?

The living room had changed, because there were no sofas, only a wooden table in the middle of the room, with two chairs one on each end.

I was right, Severus was pacing.

"Something on your mind?" I asked sitting down in the chair closest to me. There was no food on the table, but I am sure that it would appear magically, or the House-Elves would bring it in - like at Hogwarts.

"Kind of. I am able to make the Wolfsbane slightly stronger as to completely paralyse the werewolf using Snow Rose petals... but it could and probably would paralyse the werewolf, even after he has transformed back... I tried using-" I zoned out about then. This wasn't very interesting, and my mind had started to wander. Is this all he wanted to talk about? Surely not! He could be using this as a deploy... But it was unlikely. Maybe he hasn't realised how much of a nuisance I will become. Luc- _HE _surely didn't. Soul-Mates. You have got to be kidding me! Does he think I am an idiot? A child? Of course he did. I don't know why I thought so much about Severus. I should be thinking about _HIM. _What was his ulterior motive for making me fall in love with him? Money? No he had that. Power? No he had that too. Simply too say he had dated the-boy-who-lived? Probably not, why would he have let it go on so long? Maybe it was-

"Harry!" Severus shouting brought me out of my thoughts. There was food on the table, and Severus was looking at me across the table – with a lightly worried look on his face. Not something I was used to. From him anyway.

"What?" I asked, looking at the food that must have been layed out while I was lost in thought. Steak, chicken, pig, some different meats I didn't know of, all kinds of different fruits and vegetables, some buns (also of every kind, colour, and most likely taste), and different kinds of drinks I can't even begin to describe.

"Merlin! Is it just the two of us, or are you inviting an army?" I asked, still looking at the food.

"No. I was in the middle of asking if you had any idea concerning my potion, but apparently you don't. And I was not intending to invite any more people to the house. It is at this time of year I donate too the hunger charity. Anything we don't eat – and more – will be donated."

"Oh." Severus donated to a hunger charity? Why? I knew he wasn't the cold heartless man (and dungeon bat) that I had believed him to be at school, but still. I started to pick a few things up, barely a plateful, when Severus said, "Harry." I looked up from the food I probably wouldn't eat. "Do you know what day it is?"

That was an odd question, and seriously out of the blue. Well of course I knew. Doesn't everybody? I mean, everyone _should_ know the days of the week, and what order they come in. Except, you know, like three year olds! But they... Never mind. Big question: so why did he ask?

"Thursday. Why do you ask?"

He shook his head silently. "Because I was wondering why and more importantly how you had been taking this so well. Obviously you haven't, you simply don't know. You were out cold for three days – before I had to knock you out physically that is. Then you were out until this morning. It's Monday Harry."

Monday? I added the days up in my head, and saw that he was right. Did he think I was going to freak out about _HIM _being gone or something? Well I suppose I would worry too (were I him) had I known that I'd been out for almost four straight days!

"You are still handling this well - at least, better than I thought you would. That is why I thought we should eat together, and one other reason. Is there anyone close to you that you want to visit? Or maybe one that would worry about you?"

I thought about that. Was there? The Weasley clan didn't really care about me that much anymore, except for Fred and George... Add Charlie to that list. Hermione also didn't care. Remus has no idea where I am... Or was for that matter... I racked my brains for anyone else. Nope. Only Fred, George, Charlie and Luna would really care. But I didn't really want to visit them. And I don't think they would know about my break up yet. Unless _HE _told everyone. Which was unlikely, as it would probably be in the paper immediately if he had told anyone.

"Harry?" I was jolted out of my thoughts to find a concerned looking Severus looking at me again. And yet again, it was slightly off putting.

"No. There is no one I can think of." I said shaking my head. "Okay." he was still looking at me with a bit of concern, but I shrugged it off.

I ate little, and this didn't escape his ever so watchful gaze that was held upon me since I had sat down - no, walked in the room.

"I really think you should eat more Harry. It's not good for one like you to eat so little, all the time."  
>he said, looking me straight in the eye. I found myself not wanting to break eye contact, but I also felt uncomftarble, so I looked at my plate, still filled with food.<p>

"Next time. I promise. I'm really tired now." he looked like he wanted to say more, but he pursed his lips and nodded.

"Fine. You may go." He said with a wave of his hand, dismissing me.

And I did. I walked back to my room, remembering how I had gotten to the living room in the first place. I wasn't really that tired, but I took a quick cold shower and got changed into bed clothes anyway.

I read a little of the books I found around the room. Most were on potions or dark arts, and I thought about that. I wanted to wipe the look of concern off of his face, show him I am not made of glass. That I could take a hit (a powerful, hurtful hit maybe, but still a hit) and bounce back.

Maybe I could do that by exceeding in potions... It would certainly give us something to talk about, some common ground, something the both of us can relate too, other than fateful roles in the war and my mother.

Finding three books on potions in my room, I looked over the titles.

_For the Rookie: How to Create A Potion From Scratch_

_Potions 101 Uses: Healing and Hurting_

and _Poisonous Potions:To Defeat Any Enemy_

That was it. The rest of the stuff was on Dark arts, things I probably knew a lot of, and there was one on the history of magic. Which I suppose everyone should have one of.

I chose to flip through the first one. It looked the most promising. Though I didn't need to create a potion, I needed to change one. I knew I was right, reading the first part on how certain things reacted to others. I didn't get very far before my eyelids began to droop. Bookmarking the page, I set it aside on the bed side stand. I fell asleep quickly.

Not much else happened after that. Actually, around the same things happened afterwards. I woke up too Severus knocking on the door, I talked to the snakes and checked out the green house (which happened to be filled with all different plants. There was a smaller room, for each season and climate, built in the greehouse), then it was lunch time.

Afterwards I went around the house, making little notes of certain things, including things that looked like secret passages. Then I would have supper with Severus, and we didn't talk much. Mostly about the war and the people we lost to it. Severus didn't really have any, but he did talk about the death eaters, and he had a loud opinion on them, as some would say. There was the occasional Dark Arts, or favourite familiar thrown in as well.

That night, he reminded me to eat a lot. I put rather a lot on my plate to please him, and I ate a lot – or so he thinks. In truth I picked at it and stuffed most of the food in my napkin I held on my lap. When he was looking I took a few bites. I would go back to my room, telling him I was tired, and take a shower. Before falling asleep I would read some more of one of the books.

This happened every day for a week.

It was odd for me (having a set schedule - and actually sticking to it), and because I was use to terrifying things popping up around the corner, often trying to kill me. But nothing did, and I was thankful. I had thought that, despite the fact that my boyfriend whom I wanted to propose to left me, or the fact that I was living with one of my old arch nemesis', or that I found secret passageways in Snape Manor, that my life was pretty normal. Or I suppose, as normal as anyone who's had my past, can get.

And then the nightmares started.

**So? I apologize again for not updating.**

**Was it worth the wait? I certainly hope so!**

**However, just this once, **

**I will give you permission to throw fruit at me.**

**But remember, any flames will be used to **

**heat cauldrons!**

**Which would be good as too help with the Wolfsbane potion...**

**But I suppose I could just use an anti-harry potter poster...**

**Hmmm...**

**So here's the review question! **

**What is your favourite threesomes?**

**Or, as I know some people don't like threesomes**

**What is your favourite non-magical animal?**

**Answer both if you like, using reviews or PM's please,**

**and thank you for staying to read this, (though it's probably not that good)**

**Goodbye!**


	4. Wolfsbane Potion

**When Lucius Decides To Help**

**I am here! An on-time for once! So here is my new upload! With special thanks to my new beta RosesAreForever23. By the way, I know I have forgotten to mention this before but Harry is an animagus and can turn into a big black snake, and told Severus some days ago. Oh, and for some who did not understand, Lucius is a white kitten animagus. Sorry for any confusion that may cause, but it is very important. As you shall see...**

**Harry POV:**

Of course, the normalcy couldn't last forever. Something bad did have to happen – or else I wouldn't be Harry Potter. You know, when I started to go out with _him _I did give up all of my friends. My friends consisted of exactly seven people. George, Fred, Bill, Charlie, Luna, Hermione, Neville and Remus. That's it. The other Weasley's were all using me for fame. But Ron I especially hated. He was jealous of my life, and fame and money. Sometimes I wished that I could just give it to him. He had everything I wanted. Caring parents, siblings, and no fame. That sounds perfect to me – then again I have never been normal as I stated earlier.

The nightmares were absolutely horrible. They featured Ron joining the Dark Side, _him _dying (which as much as he hurt me I still care for him), and all my other friends being tortured to death. Yet the dark lord was dead. Then how there a dark side you ask? That was the bad part. I was the dark lord. I was the one torturing my friends, it was all my fault.

_He _knew a way to make them go away enough for me to stop moving and then push a potion down my throat. He wouldn't tell me where it was though. Your probably wondering how I didn't simply know. Well I couldn't feel it – actually I couldn't feel myself moving at all. Like now, I was probably moving around wildly. Yet I couldn't feel my arms moving. Or my legs. Not at all. It actually felt like I was just thought. Nothing else.

Until I felt someone was trying to force a vile tasting liquid down my throat. From the taste (as nothing tastes so vile, and because I had tasted it so many times before) I could tell that it was the draught of peace. I tired to say something to the person, which I realised must have been Severus, but my mouth wouldn't move. I heard a thump and heavy breathing. That was all.

I knew I wouldn't be able to move or fall asleep for quite, so I tried to think about things that would take up the time so I didn't think about my nightmares. I would get enough of those when I was actually asleep. So I thought about potions, and what I had learned from reading the books, and listening to Severus go on about his Wolfbane's potion.

There were many different things that could be added to the potion, that could potentially make it stronger, but it could, and probably would have very bad side effects that just weren't worth it. Many things were discarded as they came to mind. But a few, might actually work – or kill the wolf. Such things were: powdered unicorn horn, turkey feathers, wolf hair, and onion stars*.

Though really, they weren't good choices, except possibly the hair and onion star. The unicorn hair would make the potion far too expensive, and the feathers would be hard to come by as there are no turkey farmers. In the wizard world anyway. The hair should be quite easy to obtain, but it could turn out two ways; the werewolf either stays human, or stays wolf. So that could go bad, and the onion is complicated as I wouldn't know which part to put in. I am sure that one of the parts would scar the wolf for ever.

Yet there was even more after that, as I had to think about when to add it, how many times to stir afterwards and in what direction. If the heat should be changed or how much should be added. If it should be chopped finely or not at all. I don't know how Severus did it – even to create a potion that didn't work completely was quite a feat.

I didn't get much farther than that. Eventually the sleep took over, and thankfully, there were no nightmares.

**Snape POV:  
><strong>After Harry excused himself from dinner as he did every night, a white cat entered the room. It occurred to me that Lucius did not know about Harry's animagus (I only found out after seeing a large black snake in my snake garden that I do not remember owning, and promptly demanding an explanation). And Harry did not know of Lucius'. But I was thinking about putting up Anti-Malfoy wards so he couldn't keep coming. I had been reading, a book about Muggles, as I wanted to learn some more about the kind of people Harry grew up with. When I saw a cat show up out of nowhere.

"Lucius. What so you want?" I asked, irritation clear in my voice. Changing his form, he smirked and sat down in the chair across from me.

"Well Harry obviously. But he is not meant to end up with me. No. I came to check up on him actually. It's been about a month."

"Better, no thanks to you! He keeps thinking that something really bad is about to happen, and I swear that he's found a secret passageway somewhere but he won't tell me where the little demon!"

I put on an angry face, but it wasn't a real complaint. Lucius could tell that.

"Have you told him anything about how you feel to him? At all?"

"I have told you before that I feel nothing of that sort to him Lucius, and I shall tell you again!" I could feel blood going to my face, blushing ever so slightly.

"Oh? And what are you reading then? Something on Muggles? Because I completely believe that you feel nothing for him Severus." e said it in that annoying Malfoy way. I am sure that my skin turned slightly redder, but I decided to ignore it. Something passed over his face. "You say that he goes to bed early? So have you been giving him a Draught of Peace each night?" He looked as confused as I felt.

"What are you talking about? And what is this about the strongest Calming Drought?"

"Well, Harry is immune to simple ones, I thought you would know- oh no."

Not that I really cared, he had hurt Harry, but this sounded bad, whatever he was thinking of. "What's wrong Lucius?"

He looked at me, worry clear on his face. "The nightmares Severus. Has he not told you about them?"  
>"Harry hasn't had any nightmares, so I have no idea what you are talking about."<p>

"No, you wouldn't, because he wouldn't tell you about the older ones, and the Drought of the Living Peace has to stop working soon. You see Harry, has really bad nightmares, pretty much every night. And he became immune to the effects of normal calming droughts. He tried the Draught of the Living Peace, and it worked well. But he had to take one about every month, and he hasn't had one for about a month now..."

I heard a loud thrashing noise, and, guessing it could only be coming from Harry my eyes widened. I was running to his room when I heard Lucius call up after me, "Take your strongest calming drought!" So I made a quick stop in my potions lab to get one, understanding that Lucius was probably right having lived with him for a while.

Opening the door and dashing into the room, I looked at Harry immediately. He was on the bed, limbs jerking around, screaming words that sounded like gibberish. He was very pale, and had broken out in sweat on his forehead. I tried to stun him with my wand, but like after his first night here, it wouldn't work. I didn't want to have to knock him out again – but thankfully I didn't have too.

Lucius came into the room, sighing. He looked at the dishevelled Harry and walked over to the left side of his bed. Quickly and quietly Lucius used his hand to poke Harry on his left cheekbone. Harry stilled instantly. I was surprised. Lucius waved his hand at me to give him the potion, as he explained, "He was like this a lot. I found the spot on his cheekbone stilled him when trying to give him the potion I missed his moth and hit his cheek. He's actually probably awake by now. But he can't move or feel his limbs, and he can't hear us either. Though he'll probably know your giving him that potion. He also doesn't know about it – as he can feel nothing. And I haven't told him about it."

I nodded. If he told him about the spot it was possible he would try to use it while he was awake – which would make him immune to that as well. After the potion made it's way down his throat he calmed instantly. He looked so serene and beautiful now, without a care in the world.

Lucius spoke very softly, looking at me. "Yes Severus. I completely believe that you don't feel that way about him." Then he was gone.

I conjured a chair next to Harry's bed, and sat down in it. More like fell in it I suppose. Looking at Harry one last time, I placed a spell on him so that I would wake up as soon as he opened his eyes. Then I closed my eyes and let the sleep take over.

**Harry POV:**

Waking up it took about five seconds for me to remember what had happened. Opening my eyes, I looked around me. Severus was slumped in a chair next to me looking quite peaceful. This occurred to me as thoughtful on his part. He must care at least some if he stayed with me, right? I still wasn't entirely sure if I trusted him completely yet, and what his over all reason for caring for me was.

His onyx eyes opened and looked at me, concern filling them, something I had become rather accustomed to actually.

"Harry? How do you feel?" he asked. I blinked a few times at the soft voice.

But I was able to come up with the reply, "I'm fine Severus. This kind of thing happens all the time. Thank you for the potion."

He nodded, and looking quite shocked said, "Right. You're welcome. I'll leave you here then."

He waved his wand over the chair, and it disappeared. Then he walked out of the door, slightly off balance it seemed. I sighed. Would I ever understand him? I took a shower and changed my clothes. Thinking about the Wolfbane's potion. I might have come up with a solution. Checking the map I saw that he was in one of the living rooms. I headed for there, taking a short cut I had found. Going through the doorway, I saw him sitting on the sofa reading. I talked as I walked nearer to him, "When are you making the Wolfbane's potion for Remus?" He looked slightly startled at my entrance.

"Tonight. Why?" He asked, putting the book down momentarily.

"I want to watch. I think it would be interesting to see how you make it."

He looked at me strangely, but nodded. "Fine. Then be in the potions lab connected to my room at three tonight."I nodded at him and smiled. My plan had begun. Now all I had to do was gather a certain ingredient, and wait until three.

Three came quickly. After retrieving said ingredient, I went to the Snake house and told Selina about my nightmare and how Severus had given me the potion. I also read a bit more of my potions book, making sure that this would work.

I was outside his bedroom door at exactly three pm, and upon hearing his, "Come in!" I opened the door and walked through the already opened potions lab door to where he was. He was taking out a few ingredients, and handed me a piece of paper, afterwards going to get some more. It was a written list of the ingredients, and steps on how to make the potion itself. I, in my head, added my ingredient to the list.

First he lit the fire underneath the cauldron, then started adding ingredients, chopping them up when he needed. He must have know the instruction list by heart, as he didn't ask for it back once, and I saw no second copy in sight. After he added the butterfly's wings, he stirred it three times, when a noise was heard over by his room. He left, and I stepped up to add my part.

It was five pieces of wolf hair. It was the only thing that made sense. After adding it, I stirred the potion five times anti-clockwise, then stepped back, as if nothing had happened. I hadn't noticed that the door was still open, and that Severus had been watching me until after he walked in and asked me about it.

I was stuttering at first, as he wasn't meant to know at all. He had to turn around and put something else in and change the heat, and I was thankful. It allowed me to gather my thoughts quickly, so I knew what to say when he turned back to me. "Well, it was rather simple. I was reading a book about potions and potion making, and I actually found it rather easy to understand. So I came up with a list of things that might work in the potion..." I went into how I had thought about all the different things. I won't bore you with it. "So I made a plan to add it without you knowing. I knew it wouldn't hurt him because I stirred it three times anti-clock wise.

Severus looked very thoughtful for a few seconds, then smiled. And I knew it was worth it – risking his wrath.

"I have to admit that I wouldn't have thought of adding wolves hair. But it was a smart choice, I would like to guess that it will stop the transformation all together. Do you have any idea of that?"

I nodded. "As a result, I think that it will not only stop the transformation, but also let the were wolf have his own thoughts, and ease pain. So the wolf will stay human, and will, most likely, just have a weird desire for meat and to be outside. Possibly be slightly temperamental."

Severus nodded and continued making the potion. He didn't talk much, and I guessed it was because he was so much into his potion making. I watched him carefully, as he seemed to be oblivious to everything else. When it was finally finished, he casted a quick tempus spell. Seeing it was around seven thirty, it was about time for Remus to show up to pick it up.

I took that as a hint to change forms, and in an instant I was a black snake, with silver flecks on ever occasional scale, on the floor. Severus looked back at me and laughed, for a reason he didn't understand. I tried asking what he meant but of course, he wasn't a parslemouth, so he didn't understand.

Remus showed up, a little early, about five minutes after my change. Severus handed it to him, while explaining the differences done to it. "It has been made a little stronger. It will most likely stop the transformation completely, and make you crave meat, or be a little temperamental. You should probably go where you normally do, in case it doesn't work. But it won't harm you."

I had heard this from the doorway, as I had been in Severus' rooms when Remus walked in. He turned around, holding the vial of grey liquid. It didn't look like it would taste good – maybe I should work on that next. Spotting me, Remus looked scared stiff. Sadly, he dropped the vial to the floor, so it would crash and all of Severus' hard work would have been for naught.

But, being a snake as I wouldn't have been able to do this at any other time, I stretched out my tail and caught it. Remus' eyes widened, and Severus reached down to pick it up. Handing it back to Remus he put a spell on the vial to be unbreakable.

I thought that was a very good idea. I hissed at Remus, trying to tell him to be careful, and that I wouldn't hurt him. However, he too was not a parslemouth, and therefore did not understand. Severus chuckled as he watched Remus leave. Telling me that all was clear, I changed back to human form.

"That was very funny, but did you have to give him an almost heart attack as he left?"

"No, I suppose not. But I swear that he was even worse when he heard you chuckling when he left. Probably thought that you had done something to him." I said chuckling as well.

"I would thought he would have guessed I have done something to his potion."

"You mess up a potion?" I shook my head. "I don't think anyone would believe that, even if it was a joke. Which might make it less believable, just because I understand your humour doesn't mean everyone does."

"That's true." he said nodding, as I followed him to the living room we used as a dining room. I heard the pop of our food showing up via elves, and I immediately put some on my plate; for once planning to eat it.

"Do you think that it would be possible to make it taste better? Sugar? Syrup?" I guess he received this question a lot, so he didn't even look up to say, "No. I would have thought that you should have guessed the reason pretty much all potions taste bad. Sugar in any form, stops the effect of the potion. Unlike popular belief, I do not make them taste horrible on purpose. I have had to take almost all of the potions I created and brewed at one point in time."

"Really? Many people believe that you make the ones for the school taste horrible as you hate the students there."

"And did you believe that?" He asked, looking up at me, something in his eyes I didn't understand. I shook my head smiling, as I said, "I wish that I could say that I didn't believe it, but that would be a lie and you wouldn't believe me."

"You are right, I wouldn't believe you if you said that."

Then we sat there in a comfortable silence, just eating. I excused myself, but before I could leave, Severus told me to wait there. So I did, not much happened during that short amount of time, I mostly just wondered what it was.

He came back with a potion, and handed it to me. I knew from the colour that it was the Draught of Living Peace. I knew that after taking it so many times, I grimaced at the thought of the taste. Severus, somehow knowing what I was thinking about said, "Just remember that the taste isn't on purpose."

I nodded and thanked him then took it back to my room. I put it on my bed side table, and took another shower, and got into bed. I read some more of my potions book, deciding to go to Severus' library tomorrow and get a new book to read as this one was almost finished.

I fell asleep rather quickly, thinking about Remus. I wanted to tell him where I was, he had to be wondering where I was, right? I hoped he hadn't forgotten about me. But then I would have to explain the break up, and how I moved in here, and how Severus was a really nice person – not that he would believe that. Severus probably wouldn't like it either.

I slept peaceful that night with my favourite kind of sleep, dreamless. I woke up at around seven in the morning, changing my clothes, and heading to the library, where I was all day, with Selena trying to find a new book. Any one other than Severus, Dumbledore, or possibly Voldemort would not understand what was happening. It sounded like someone without teeth was trying to speak. When really I was arguing with my familiar in parslemouth. It wasn't until that night when I set my three new books on potions on my bed-side table that I realised what had happened the night before.

I didn't take the potion.

***Onion stars are plants that grow onion like vegetables underground. They are called onion stars because the flower that shows when there is an onion ready for harvesting is yellow and in the shape of a star.**

**To the ones that are still here, **

**I hoped you liked it!**

**If you found anything confusing, I apologize.**

**So here's your question...**

**Do you prefer Halloween or New Years?**

**Please send your answer by review or pm**

**any questions and they can be in the same format I will answer them **

**I swear by my Nerdfighter like honour **

**(which you won't understand most likely)**

**Soooooooo...**

**!BYE!**


End file.
